Earn Your Grade
by AngieMarie1111
Summary: Ezra stays late at school one night grading papers, he gets side tracked when Aria arrives to help him with the grading.


It was after dark one night, a school night. Ezra found himself at his school desk with just the light from his lamp shining down on the last few papers he had left to grade. He'd supervised the after school detention that afternoon and began grading the papers then. He wished now he'd taken the remaining papers home once detention was over, he didn't like being in the school so late and so all alone. There was just something about the old, dark and quiet building that gave him the creeps. Especially once the sun went down.

He continued to find himself thinking he heard something, or saw a shadow. He shook his head and returned his focus back to the papers lying out on his desk. He scribbled a few notes and a big red C at the top of the current paper and turned the page to the next.

He smiled, he couldn't help it. It was her paper. The sight of her name, her writing, and her thoughts caused a visual of her beautiful face to flash across his mind. His internal temperature rose, along with his heartbeat, at just the thought of her. His mind continued to go down the path of thinking about her; he could almost feel the warmth of her skin, his lips could imagine the softness of hers, and he could almost smell her hair as he breathed in deep.

He jolted back to reality when he felt himself harden and strain against his pants. He used his hand to adjust himself to a better fit underneath the constriction of his trousers and quickly tried to regain his focus. He needed to finish the last few papers and get home, then he could continue his fantasy of him and his student.

His focus had returned and he was back to grading her paper again when she approached his door. He didn't notice her delicate face peering in at him through the window of his classroom door. She stared at him for a few moments before slowly and quietly opening the door and entering his classroom.

She was a few steps in before he became aware that he wasn't alone. "Aria!" He said with urgency, yet keeping his voice low. "What are you doing here?"

Even in the dim light of just his desk lamp, she took his breath away. Her black leather boots fit tightly up to her knees. The fabric of her skirt softly draped along the top portion of her thighs. She wore a fitted shirt with buttons that strained to hug her figure perfectly and topped it with her trademark jewelry. Her brown hair hung down in cascades around her face and down her back. The recent tightness in his pants returned, as the sight of her usually had this very same effect on him.

"I saw your car," she starting moving towards his desk, "I'm in a study group in the library, and I excused myself claiming I'd left something at home." She cocked her head to one side before continuing, "We have about 30 minutes before they realize I'm not back with my book." She smiled at him as she reached his desk. She stood next to him seated in his chair, leaning up against his desk on her hip.

He looked up at her with a devilish grin, "So you decided to come find me?"

She returned his look with a mischievous grin of her own, "And I did." She let her fingers run down the length of his shirt, "but you look busy." She said, sticking her lip out in a girlish pout.

"I was grading a few papers, and was in the middle of very well written one when you interrupted," his flirty voice told her immediately it was hers.

"Well, I'll try not to distract you while you finish." She said invitingly as she hoisted herself up onto his desk. She crossed one leg over the other letting her fingers suggestively slide her skirt up to her hips. She leaned back on his desk, her hands supporting herself, giving him her best seductive look.

He knew grading was out of the question; how was he supposed to resist her advances?

He pushed the papers to the opposite side of the desk and let his eyes move up her thigh to meet her stare. Lust was written in her eyes, and he knew his returned the same message.

He stood up from his seat, letting his left hand run up the exposed area of her right thigh and his other reach for her face as his lips met hers. She kissed him back, her weight still supported by her hands. He moved his other hand to her back pressing her closer to him. Their kiss deepened and their breathing became erratic before he thought to pull away, "We shouldn't be doing this here, Aria."

She leaned up, relieving her hands of the weight and grabbed him by the shirt so she could pull him back close to her, "I locked the corridor door; no one can get in until I unlock it." She forced her mouth on his making it impossible for a rebuttal.

He caved, falling back into the kiss. She made her way to the edge of his desk, her legs spread allowing him far in between them. He knew she could feel his hardness pressed against her body, and could feel how badly he wanted her.

She pulled away from his lips and shimmied her way off his desk. She placed her hands flat on his chest and shoved him gently back into his chair. He fell back in his chair, his arms on the rests and his eyes on her. He didn't think it was possible, but the look she gave him was more seductive than the one just minutes ago. She took a step back and her hands reached for the first button on her shirt.

His cock was throbbing, he'd never seen her so bold and daring. The risk of being caught only added to the excitement.

She slowly undid the top button and then the next, her eyes never leaving his. She finished all the buttons and moved her shirt out of the way revealing a red lacey bra underneath. As she took a step closer to him, his hands went up to cup her breasts. She placed her hands on his shoulders for support and lowered herself to his lap, straddling him with a leg on either side. His hands moved to her back, assisting her as she arched her chest into his face. His mouth met the mounds peeking out the top of her bra. His tongued teased along the edge of the seam and up her neck as his fingers fondled the clasp in the back. He managed it loose and her breasts were freed. He moved quickly and found a nipple sucking it into his mouth completely. His tongue whipped back and forth as he heard moans escaping her lips. She was slowly grinding back and forth, giving his rock hard cock a tease.

It was enough to drive him wild; he wasn't sure how much longer he could take the taunting. He released his mouth from her breasts and let his eyes find hers again. The movement on his strained erection slowed as her hands started at the buttons on his shirt, but just the top few. She placed soft, wet kisses down his neck to his chest using her tongue to explore the curly hairs she had recently exposed. His hands moved down and under the back of her skirt, squeezing her ass again and again with each touch of her lips. He could feel the lacey fabric of her thong that he only imagined matched the red of her bra. His thumbs made their way around her hips and to her front. He felt her wetness and it thrilled him, he couldn't get enough, he slipped his thumbs under her panties and let their pads feverishly search for her clit. She let out a loud, breathy moan when he'd found it and threw her head back arching again into his touch. He continued the circular motion with his thumbs and she ran her fingers through his hair while breathing her approval into his ear. He felt moisture escaping his own member and when he thought he'd reached his limit, he found the top of her panties and gave them a tug.

She interrupted him as she forced herself up from his lap. She reached under her own skirt and shimmed out of red thong, using her booted foot to toss them to the side.

She moved in closer to him, her eyes found the bulge under his pants and her hands went to unbutton them. She slipped down the zipper, reached her hand inside his boxers and pulled out his throbbing, aching cock. He leaned his head back, shut his eyes and let her name pass his lips as she moved her hands up and down along his shaft. His body shook with pleasure when he felt her tongue gently brushing his tip and his fingers became tangled in her hair when she took him completely in her mouth. She moved her mouth up and down on his stiff shaft; he felt himself getting weak and on the edge of climax.

She stopped only at the sound of her name, "Aria, I'm about to cum, I want to be inside you." She removed her mouth and released her grip; then stood on her feet. He lifted himself enough to pull his pants and boxers down. She placed her hands on his chest and shoved him back into his chair, as she'd done earlier, before he could remove them completely. He loved how controlling she was being, so very out of character for her.

He leaned back in his chair as she climbed on top, straddling him again. Her hand found his cock and she guided it to her wet center. His hands reached for the back of her head bringing her lips to his as she lowered herself taking him inside her fully. Both of them breathing heavily into the others mouth while their hands gripped on to each other. She moved up and down on his hard cock sending waves of pleasure throughout this entire body. His slid his hands under her skirt again and held on to her waist, guiding her to the rhythm. He led his thumbs back to the spot that had generated such a response from her just moments ago. When he found it, he felt her insides tighten around him, propelling him to new levels of ecstasy. She cried out as he felt her cum on his dick. It was all he needed to send him over the edge; he felt an explosion as he released inside of her, crying out in his own pleasure. She collapsed on him, arms around his neck, breathing heavily in his ear as he held her tightly to him.

After a few minutes on not letting go of one another, Aria climbed off of him and stepped back into the only item of clothing that made its way completely off either one of them. He fastened his pants again and buttoned the few that had been undone on his shirt, while she put herself back together.

He sat back down in his chair and pulled her on his lap again for a round soft kisses. "I have a study group waiting on me," she said in a low whisper.

"And I've got some papers to grade," he breathed into her mouth between kisses.

"Let me help you," she said standing up from his lap and grabbing his red pen that earlier had been shoved to the side. "I think I just earned myself this grade." She smirked as she wrote a big red A on the top of her paper.

"You wanna try for an even better grade?" He playfully pulled her arm towards him and she fell back into his lap.

There'd be no more grading papers tonight. No more study groups.


End file.
